


My Favorite Lie

by metawasteoftime



Series: Ye Olde Fics [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawasteoftime/pseuds/metawasteoftime
Summary: Pitiful brother, I dearly love your self told lie that I can be defined under a term so simple as 'favorite' when I am something so much more.





	My Favorite Lie

_Favorite..._ You hiss, as if this accusation has any relevance between us. Don't make me laugh and shatter this mask I wear so proudly. All your life, you hem and haw; you stumble like a toddler taking its first steps. If you say 'favorite' in that irritating voice of yours, isn't it the same as saying you can compare to me?

No, dear Zuzu, I'm afraid you most certainly do not compare with me. You are but a speck in my eye. The tool Mother gave me long before I was ever born. This world was made for me, not you.

You protest that you are the crown prince. Ah, but so was good ol' Uncle, wasn't he? What happened there? He sits around so very useless and rambles about tea. If I was an angel, I would say something like his son's death was too much for him, so his mind went. But an angel isn't grand enough. To settle for being an angel is to settle for being second to a true god. You can be the angel, Zuzu, and I'll be the supreme being, but I digress.

Father is on the throne now, and our eyes watch the days go by before one of us seize the throne. Do not misunderstand. You have no chance against me, pitiful big brother.

Here, I'm feeling generous so I'll explain it so you can understand what I mean, though I dearly love this lie you tell yourself.

See all those miserable old bootlickers milling about before our grand estate? Watch, I stride out into their presence. See, fool? You can see the frightened and worshipful gleam in their eyes. Oh, if I could laugh these emotions twisting up inside me, but to reveal my true soul is to show fault, and everyone knows the perfect princess cannot show fault.

The crowd sighs as I pass, longing to touch this perfect effigy of true royalty. You trail behind me with that childish pout of yours. Their eyes fall upon you and all depart without a second glance. Don't you see? I am more than the favorite. Some day, I shall break these miserable people beneath my iron heel so completely that long after I am dead and gone, they shall never forget.

For I will be king over the earth, and you shall be my court jester. Don't you see, then, that I am so much more than Daddy's favorite?


End file.
